Numerous vehicle shield devices have been placed on the fronts of vehicles in an attempt to protect the fronts of the vehicles from contact with road debris and to deflect airflow away from the windshields. These devices are often referred to as bug shields or airflow deflectors. Airflow deflectors are described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,483 to Lund assigned to Lund Industries, Incorporated, the assignee of the above-identified patent application. Additional United States patents Nos. disclosing airflow deflectors include U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,700 to Mittendorf; U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,517 to Thornburgh; U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,129 to Redmond; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,099 to Lowery et al.
Vehicle shield devices are generally long enough to span the width of a vehicle hood. Wrap around vehicle shield devices generally extend beyond the edge of the hood and extend rearwardly. Because of the length of vehicle shield devices, they can be expensive to ship.